


Wait For Me

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Waiting, ahhh, he loves her, hes patient, i loved it tho, she doesnt know yet, shes confused, watched Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta's POV set in a vague ambiguous time between the end of Hunger Games and the beginning of Catching Fire (before the Quell).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hunger Games or anything related to it (like the characters) - just my idea and writing.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at mid_

_Night in the hanging tree_

 

The world looks so serene. Ive been sitting at this window for a time that cannot be explained. Watching the world like this feels like forever is in your arms and your embracing peaceful immortality yet its also as swift as blinking is. I wondered once upon a time how it felt to just watch. Now I know.

 

I waited for so long. I waited for her. Maybe I waited too long for Katniss never actually doing anything. And now I watch the world alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Mockingjay part 1 and I absolutely love it. Fell in love with Jennifer singing the hanging tree song and this little drabble came from it. I tried something new, going for Peeta's POV instead of Katniss' like in my Frosting my Love vic. Comment, kudo and chit-chat!


End file.
